The Daughter of Prince Charming
by once-in-a-life-time1
Summary: During duel training, Emma conveniently forgets to tell an overly confident Hook a few things. Assume that Killian does NOT know who her father is.
1. Chapter 1

**From a prompt I found and…..because I was bored. Please don't hate me, this is my first time posting a fanfic for these guys. I have some multi chapter ones that need work, but should be put up sometime in this decade. (I unfortunately do not own OUAT, Captain Swan is just my ship and I ship it so hard.) Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This does seem familiar darling." The cocky pirate chuckles, gliding his tongue effortlessly over his teeth. His eyebrow rising as she slides her sword down, the same way he had done so long ago at Lake Nostos. His return had both surprised her yet pleased her. She had no doubt that the infamous one handed pirate would find his way to Storybrooke, especially when he's got a hunger for crocodile blood.<p>

Emma had figured out that he had _let_ her win, for reasons she still doesn't understand. When he had cornered her in the alley behind Granny's; her back pined against the wall, his hook holding her wrist firmly against the rough surface. The sharp blade lightly pressed against her neck, his proximity far to overwhelming. Her heart pounding much more than it should've, but that didn't stop her pulse to quicken.

_"__Good form Swan, but not good enough._" _He grins at the repeat of his words._

_"__What do you want Hook?"_

_"__I'm in a good mood today; I've got my sight on my crocodile, a beautiful blonde in my grasp. I've decided to help you."_

_"__Why would I want your help Captain?" She spits out his title as if it were a curse._

_"__I do like the sound of my title on your lips darling, what I would love even more is you screaming my name."_

_"__In your dreams."_

_"__You have no idea." His eyebrows wiggle._

_"__Could you get the fuck off of me?" She grunts, pushing Hook away from her, increasing the distance between them. Enough room to let her pulse steady itself down._

_"__Ooohh that's a mouth you've got." A cocky grin across his face, using his hook to push her golden hair away from her face._

_"__What do you want?"_

_"__I must say love, your handle on a sword is very poor. Perhaps you could use some assistance from a devilishly handsome rogue."_

For reasons unknown, she agreed. Although she could get lessons from David, he was Prince Charming for fucks sake. But when fighting with him, she felt he was going easy on her. With Hook, she never knew if he was going to stop in time before piercing her with his sharp blade.

Hook let's out a charming laugh, pushing the blonde away from him, and resuming the clashing of swords. Their eyes locked on each other, searching for the truth about each other as they engage in a proper fight, using every inch of The Jolly Roger.

"Not bad Swan." He chuckles as their swords meet, faces close but not close enough. Pushing away from each other, Hook uses his hook to pick up her ankle and flip her over. "Who is your teacher? Tell me, is he a handsome scoundrel?"

"Not as handsome as he believes." She gasps attempting to get up, Hook's sword nearly impaling her.

"Get up Swan. You're thinking to much." He growls, offering his hand to help her up.

"Maybe it's because you're distracting me." She groans ignoring his hand, returning to her stance.

"Like what you see?"

"Not as much as you wish." She growls, engaging in the fight again, letting anger completely take over.

"Tell me, where is all this anger coming from?"

"Why should I tell you? You're just a pirate."

"That I am, doesn't mean I don't care." He challenges, pinning her against the mast. His blade against her neck, body pressed against hers. The warmth oddly comforting, she closes her eyes for a moment. Admiring how close the pirate is to her, then slowly opening them to be met by the eyes of the deepest blue sea.

"Please, you couldn't care for anything but yourself." She groans.

"Try me, just who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She laughs weakly. Hook lowers his sword, moving his lips to her ear. His warm breath tickling her, sending pleasurable chills down her spine. The smell of leather, rum, and salty sea infecting her lungs. A scent she didn't realize that she craved. In fact desperately desired, no needed.

"Perhaps I would." His raspy voice whispers. Slowly, he moves his lips away from her ear. His lips dangerously close to hers, eyes sparkling into hers. _Fuck when did he get so damn sexy? _The voice in her head questions, _He was always sexy as hell._ Another voice responds egging her on. _Look at him, he's gorgeous. A devilishly handsome rogue, with salt laced in his veins. Eyes the color of the bluest, deepest, most true ocean. _

"Fuck." She mutters, a smile creeping across his face.

"Something wrong?"

"I-"

She looks down, away from his gaze. He begins to walk away, her eyes guiltily staring at his mighty fine ass. He returns to his fighting stance, unaffected by his proximity to her as she was.

"Come on Swan, focus." He snaps, charging at her. Luckily she responds, raising her sword to block his blow. Anger once again taking over, both of them effortlessly swinging at each other.

"Fuck. You're a natural Swan, in the right mind set that is."

"I should be, considering who my parents are." She laughs, knowing he has no clue who her father is. Having met Mary Margret, but never talking about her husband. Prince Charming.

"Who are the ones I have to thank for the beautiful sight in front of me?" He chuckles, she pins him down onto the deck of his ship. Her body towering over his, sword at his neck.

"You don't have the faintest clue do you?" Emma laughs, which makes the pirate underneath her smile. Seeing her smile was a wonderful sight.

"Do tell." He challenges, sitting up so she's straddling him. Grabbing the sword from her, throwing it across the ship. His hook placed on her lower back, pulling her closer towards him, with his hand lacing itself in her hair.

"If you wish to thank my parents, you can thank Mary Margret Blanchard and David Nolan." Emma giggles, running her finger over his lips. "Also known as Snow White and Prince Charming."

"What have I gotten myself into?" He chuckles their noses touching, "A princess? That's new."

"A princess who used to be a common thief. A princess who's killed a dragon, beat an evil queen at her own game."

"Bloody hell Swan." He groans, attempting to lean in.

"I don't think so." Emma growls, getting up off of him. Tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Swan?" Hook grunts, getting up and taking a step closer towards her.

"I don't think so Hook."

"But-"

"Good bye Hook." Emma sighs, picking up her jacket from the railing.

"Wait Princess please." He pleads.

"Think you can use 'Princess' loosely? I'm hardly a princess." She laughs weakly, stopping in her tracks.

"Why tell me you're a princess? Why almost kiss me?"

"A friendly reminder that if you do something wrong, both me and my father are coming after you. And I believe you were going to kiss me, there's a difference you know." She reminds him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"So you're just going to leave me?"

"Until next time that is."

"Bloody hell Swan, you're something you know that?" his eyebrow quirking, his eyes roaming over her body. Earning himself another eye roll from Emma.

"So I've been told."

"Was there a reason why you came here? Other than learn from the best?"

"I knew I was forgetting something." She sighs, walking up to him slamming her lips onto his. A sigh escaping his mouth, his hook wrapping around her waist pulling her closer as she pounds him against the mast behind him. Lips conquering each others as theirs, biting his lower lip and pulling slightly, getting a grunt from him. Her hand tangled in his hair, sliding down his arm, shackling his wrist with a chain. Laughing internally at the same gesture in _Pirates of the Caribbean_. His lips part from hers, a smile parting across his lips.

"Siren." He mutters, "You sure are into this kind of thing aren't you?"

"See you soon Captain...Killian...Jones." She enunciates his name perfectly into his ear, so he can hear it loud and clear.

"You bloody vixen." He laughs, "How about it princess, one for the road?"

Emma rolls her eyes before clutching the lapels of jacket, pulling him in for another kiss. This time the kiss is hungrier but just as passionate, but it was as if he were trying to carve the feeling into his brain. To hold onto forever.

"So was there a point to chaining me again?"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am into that sort of thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. Review, favorite, whatever you want. Should I do more?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't gonna. But I did.**

* * *

><p>The Daughter of Prince Charming<p>

Chapter 2:

* * *

><p>A princess. A bloody princess! What had he gotten himself into? She had bested him several times now, he should've realized that if she had done it once she could and would do it again. Here he was chained to the mast of <em>his own<em> ship, his lips tingling from the sensation of her lips against his. Of course he had thought about kissing her since the beanstalk, but nothing could've prepared him for the shattering reality of it.

For the first time in over three hundred years, he felt something. He had been numb his entire search for revenge. Then out of thin air a gorgeous, stubborn, blonde princess came and turned his upside down life right side up again.

Perhaps it was a mistake approaching her in the alley behind Granny's, maybe then he wouldn't feel the need to pursue her. Then again would that _really_ have stopped him from finding her? Of course he would have to deal with one crisis at a time, first being getting out of the restraints on his wrist.

At this point, pretty much the entire quaint town of Storybrooke knew of Captain Hook's presence in town. But only two people in the town really mattered in his mind; Rumplestiltskin and the stunning princess. Every one else could just evaporate and he wouldn't care.

The Captain was so deep in thought that he hadn't seen the small brown haired boy running into him, a large book in his arms. His gaze slowly meeting his, the boy's eyes nearly falling from his sockets. There was something familiar about him, as if he'd seen him before. But that was impossible the last kid he saw was...Baelfire. _Rumplestiltskin's son._

"You should watch where you're walking lad, you could get hurt."

"You're Captain Hook." he stuttered, his voice quiet and innocent.

"Aye that I am."

"Cool." he smiled, latching his free arm around the Captain's waist. Once more he was taken off guard, this boy couldn't be over eleven years old and he _wasn't_ afraid of him. Awkwardly Hook placed his good hand on the back of his head. "Just wait until you meet my mom." he nearly jumped up in joy grabbing his hook and dragging him away. His mind still in utter shock he hadn't even noticed where the boy was dragging him. "Mom!" the boy called as he opened up the door to the Sheriff's office, Hook following close behind. He walked coolly into the station, glancing around the environment taking in the two desks covered with papers. The barred jail cell in the corner of the room, and the glassed office of the Sheriff. _Sheriff_.

"Henry? What's wrong Henry?" the blonde questioned, worry laced in her voice. Her eyes glued to the boy. How much she cared for this boy overwhelmed him, a smile threatening to creep onto his lips. Smile? What the hell? He shook his head wakening himself up bringing him back to the situation.

"Look who I found!" the boy named Henry eagerly announced, lightly pushing his body towards the woman who had bested him.

"Seriously?" she groaned leaning her head back in frustration.

"What can I say love? Pirate." he winked lifting up his hooked hand. She rolled her eyes, a chuckle escaping his lips. What the hell was going on with him today? Henry glanced between the two confused, opening up his mouth to ask "You guys know each other?"

"Aye, climbed a bloody beanstalk with your mother."

"I should've taken that thing from you." she growled, her eyebrows turning in in frustration, nose scrunching up adorably. Wait what? Adorable? When was the last time he thought that a woman was adorable? Probably never. He needed a drink, possibly a couple. Yes that was the problem, he wasn't going crazy. He'd survived three hundred years on a bloody island with a demon in the form of a child.

Attraction. That's what this was, he hadn't been attracted to a woman in years after all. Emma Swan definitely was a sight to see; determined, bloody gorgeous, brilliant, stubborn, her quick wit. Yes he was attracted to Swan, but that was _it._

"Oh come on love, you know you _covet_ our dalliances." he purred making sure to enunciate his words perfectly. With the look on Swan's face; her eyes growing wide he succeeded.

"What I enjoy is you leaving me alone."

"Darling, it's rude to talk in front of the lad as if he's not here." his eyes glancing at Henry, his own eyes looking between the two of them. The gears in his head turning as if he were developing a plan. "Shall we continue this later? Let me kill my crocodile first." he suggested, turning to the door. Her hand grabbing onto his shoulder quickly, spinning him around to face her. "You're not going anywhere _pirate._" she hissed, "Henry isn't Regina expecting you at Granny's?" Swan questioned her son, who jumped up out of his state of planning; grabbed a hold of his book and rushed over to her wrapping his arms around her. "See you later Mom. Bye Captain!" he cheered as he ran out the door.

"He's some boy."

"What do you want Hook?" her voice laced with irritation, pulling on his hair. Groaning at the tug he chuckles eyes glancing up at her.

"Back to Hook are we?"

"Enough. Why were you with my son?"

"The boy ran into _me_ love, he was ecstatic."

"Of course he was. You're impulsive, not in his book, good with a sword, and have a hook for a hand. How could he not be interested?"

"A sword is not all I'm good with." he winked.

"Of course it's not, you know I should take that thing away from you next time."

"So there will be a next time? Where will you chain me this time Swan? I can only hope it's to a bed."

"In your dreams Casanova." she scoffed dragging him into the cell.

"I have no idea what that is." he cocked his head to the side as she pushed him into the cell, closing the door shut. Why had he willingly let her lock him up again? Maybe because he knew she would be here so he could get under her skin some more. "What did I do this time to deserve this?"

"You want to kill Rumplestiltskin, I can't let you do that."

"You're bloody kidding me right? I've waited three hundred years for this, and a damn _princess_ is in my way?"

"Yes a damn princess slash bail bonds woman who can kick your ass." she sighed holding out her hand, "Now hand it over." she gestured her fingers to give her his hook, of course she would do this. He reluctantly unhooked it and handed it to her. "Knowing you you've got other weapons on you. Hand them over." she said glancing over his body.

"Bloody hell Swan," he groaned reaching into his coat pockets, the sleeve of his jacket, in his boot, and of course the one in the back pocket.

"How the hell did you get all of these in there?" she asked genuinely curious on how he had hidden five knives and a pistol on himself. "I mean there isn't much room from what I can see."

"I can assure you lass, there is plenty of room." he chuckled handing over his last knife. "So tell me Swan, what do you intend to do with me?"

"Keep you locked up and out of trouble."

"Aw come on love, can't let an old pirate have his fun?"

"Yeah okay so you say you're what? Three hundred? How the hell do you look like..._that_."

"Like what?" he teased quirking his eyebrow, bringing his face close to the bars. Adjusting his weight to one leg, eyes pierced on her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Humor me darling, it has been years since a beautiful woman such as yourself has complimented me on my handsome features." she rolled her eyes putting the rest of his knives on a desk, folding her arms as she leans on the desk.

"I'm not going to stroke your ego, let alone anything else."

"I never said anything about stroking lass, you did that on your own."

"You're a cocky bastard you know that?"

"I am well aware of how cocky I am." he flashed her a crooked smirk, which resulted in her turning around to her office slamming the door shut.

Damn it, him and his big mouth...

* * *

><p>"So a princess?" Hook questioned quirking his brow at her, she rolled her eyes taking a sip of her coco again. Over the course of the two days he's been locked up he had noticed little things that she did; like the cinnamon on top of her coco, how she bit her lip when she was anxious or distant, how her brow would turn in when she was frustrated and would run her fingers through her hair. Moving her hand to clutch either side of her hair and twisting it so it fell over one shoulder. He noticed how her eyes would glow when she talked about things she loved, especially her son. And there was a small part of him that wish, no craved that she would look at <em>him<em> like that one day. But he was so determined on his revenge he pushed that thought away as soon as it came, pretending that it never existed.

"Does it look like I'm a _princess_?" she questioned with a small sigh.

"No, but that doesn't change the fact that you _are_ love."

"I could never do it; prissy and stuck up princes trying to court me, constricting dresses, always expected to be something."

"Aye Swan, I must agree about the courting. But I wouldn't mind seeing you in one of those dresses love." he smirked at her leaning slightly closer to make a point.

"Of _course_ you would."

"I must say darling, I'm glad you're not that kind of princess. It makes it that much easier for me to win you over."

"I know your type Hook, I've dated men like you." she shook her head picking up the remaining bit of her breakfast and throwing it out into the trash. His gaze following her as she did so.

"I'm not like _them_."

"Aren't you? I'm not going to fall for the bad boy thing again."

"Who broke you? Who made you like this? Who made my life a living hell to convince you of my intentions?" he questioned standing up and grabbing her arm, his features slightly angry but still controlled.

"Let go of me Hook."

"_That..._is _not_ my name." he hissed pressing her body against the wall, his jaw clenched with anger, teeth grinding together. It was odd because for the first time in ages, he wanted someone to call him by his _given_ name. _Not_ his moniker. "You could say it before."

"Why do you care what I call you? Everyone calls you Hook."

"Aye, but you're not everyone are you lass? Brutally beautiful, stunningly brilliant, undeniably kind, bloody stubborn, as I've told you love you'd make a hell of a pirate. I think you're amazing love, one hell of a woman." he smiled weakly treading his fingers through her hair. "You're the strongest woman I've ever laid eyes on Swan, and to be quite honest...I like the idea of you saying my name."

"Well that's too bad." she growled pulling his head back causing him to wince. "You can sweet talk me all you want but all I hear is bull shit."

"Damn it Emma! I haven't told you a lie, why would I lie about this?!"

"Because you are the epitome of bad news! I know how men like you work; good on the eyes, a compulsive flirt, manipulative liar. And what sucks ass is that I'm completely drawn to men like you, I can't settle for a nice good guy like Graham. I'm toxic to them, and men like you are toxic to me."

"Perhaps you just haven't met the right one yet." he gulped trying to hide his jealousy towards the Graham fellow, but damn it all he was jealous.

"You couldn't handle it Hook, I'm fucking toxic."

"Well guess what? So am I!"

"Fuck you!"

"Oi! Enough!"

"I'm done with you." she hissed, her hand pushing him back into his cell. Once more Hook grabbed onto her arm this time pulling her into his muscular grip. Her hand landing on his firm chest, her nails digging into his skin and to be honest he didn't care.

"Are you?" he challenged.

"Absolutely."

"Why don't I believe you?" his voice husky with a dark edge around his words that made Emma shiver in his clutches.

"Shut up pirate."

"Make me princess."

"Oh no, I won't fall for that again."

"If you won't, then _I_ will." he growled latching his lips onto hers, kissing her forcefully. His arms instantly went under her while she jumped into his arms; hooked hand carefully placed under her thigh, while his good hand held the small of her back. Her ankles criss crossed around his waist to balance herself.

And of course she wouldn't admit it, but he was one hell of a kisser. His years of experience showed clearly while his lips took hers with such veracity that she almost couldn't believe it. Her back hit the cold bars of the cell, the bars digging into her back. His arm shifted to hold her better, her own hand remained on his chest clawing at his skin, while the other racked angrily through his starless black hair. She gasped when he moved away to look at her, "Had enough?"

"Who told you to stop pirate?" she hissed bringing her hands to his face bringing their bruised lips back to each other. Eventually her hands landed on his broad shoulders, his own hand now cupping her cheek. She shifted her lips down his jaw flicking her tongue out to the earring that was on his right ear. He groaned against her neck biting lightly, she laughed weakly taking the lobe of his ear into her mouth.

"I was right, you are _not_ that kind of princess, yet I doubt you would've stayed away from me long if we had met under different circumstances."

"You're so sure of yourself _Captain_."

"Oh I do love it when you call me Captain." he chuckled darkly kissing her lazily, "But I would _love_ it even more if you called me by my given name."

"Don't push your luck buddy."

* * *

><p>He gasped with sweat on his brow, while he calmed his breathing he took in his surroundings. A stiff bed that did a number on his back, although he's had much worse. Tarnished flooring that had been through a lot of wear and tear judging by the marks on the surface. The quiet ticking of the clock on the wall, ruffling of papers somewhere close. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed, raking his hand through his hair. <em>A dream<em>. It was just a bloody dream. Although he wouldn't admit it, he wished it had been real. He glanced over to the side seeing the beautiful blonde at her desk; her hand on her temple, crinkles of frustration on her brow that he wanted to smooth out, and her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. If he were free of the cell, he'd want to tell her that only _he_ were allowed to do that to her lip.

Pulling his eyes away from her he scratched his head, alas against his will they travelled back to the royal. His lips parting slightly, tongue darting out to moisten them. He admired her from afar; savoring the little movements she made that seemed to make time stand still. Made his blackened heart clench tight, as if she were holding his life in the palms of her hands with a mocking smirk on her lips, looking down at him and spitting at his mere existence.

"You want something buddy?" she asked standing in the frame of her office door with her arms folded, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you just going to stare at me the entire time or are you going to speak what's on your mind?"

"I doubt you'd like to hear what's on my mind love." he flashed her a crooked smirk, making her stride towards him in the cell. The light from the sun set shining through the window emphasizing her features, nearly making him drop dead on the spot.

"You probably think you're so charming don't you?"

"Isn't that your father's job?" Hook challenged with a smirk, cocking his head to the side. She gave him her 'fuck you' face which he gladly responded with a shrug.

"Cute." she muttered dryly, rolling her eyes and turning back to her office.

"Will I be let out of here any time soon?"

"No." Emma stated flatly without any thought.

"Come on lass, I promise I'll be nothing but a gentleman." he stood from the bed, bowing mockingly at her. "On my honor love."

"What honor?" she huffed.

"Believe it or not darling, I believe in good form. I only act out if it is dire of me to do so."

"So leaving me in that cell?" she asked over her shoulder, still not turning back to face him.

"That was for leaving me on that bloody beanstalk. The entire journey down I thought of ways I could even the score and how bloody infuriating it was that you thought I would do the same."

"I don't trust you Hook, why would I?"

"I let you win. Our little battle at the lake."

"Yeah I figured that out already, what I haven't figured out is why?" she turned just enough to look over her shoulder.

"You're smart lass, it'll come to you." He winked laying back down on the mattress in the corner of his cell.

Turning her back to him she strode towards her office, plopping down at her desk with a heavy exhale. She brought her hands to her head, and glanced at the pirate through her lashes. Lowering her hands she began tracing her fingers over the shoelace on her wrist._ Graham's shoelace. _It was funny in a way, Graham had been the last person she had kissed before Hook. Two men who were the complete opposite of each other. But in a way...they really weren't all that different.

They both fought for what they thought was right. Granted Killian fought for three hundred years to get revenge and swore to kill Rumplestiltskin. Killian? When did she start calling him by his given name? _Since he asked you to._

He had in fact asked her to call him by his given name soon after she locked him up. But she still never called him that, well except that one time after she kissed him.

There were moments over the past two days where she had a good conversation with the pirate. Where he seemed more like Killian Jones rather than Captain Hook. That was the man she could see herself falling for, and that scared her that she could once again fall for the bad boy.

But was he really a bad boy? He said he threw the battle at the lake, which she found out on her own. The thought that still dawned on her was _why_ he did.

Her fingers continued to trace Graham's shoelace while she thought long and hard.

_"__You don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned."_

Her head snapped up at that, apparently she had fallen asleep thinking about it. Glancing at the clock on the wall, it also apparently was passed one in the morning. Emma got up from her spot and raced over to the pirate, unlocking the door and stepping into the cell. Hook hadn't flinched at the sudden change in his environment. She just stood there staring at him. Some time must have passed because his radiant icy eyes fluttered open.

"Morning beautiful. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Even half asleep you don't quit."

"It is my nature Swan. Now what can I help you with?" his eyes falling lazily closed once again.

"I know why." she stated plainly, his eyes flying open at her words.

"Only took you a couple of hours of playing with that thing on your wrist." he groaned sitting up to stretch out his muscles. And _no_ she wasn't staring at the motions like it was the most arousing thing she'd ever seen. Not even when he extended his neck to the side to crack it.

"You wanted me to get home to my son."

"Aye, I wasn't about to stop a mother from returning to her son. But don't you think that I'm done trying to kill that crocodile."

"Thank you." she muttered after a moment of silence.

"I'd much rather have a kiss from you love. Screw the thank you, never been one to accept them."

"I'm not going to do that again. That was a one time thing."

"My bloody arse it was." He muttered under his breath.

"Good night Hook." she sighed turning to exit the cell. Only to stopped by his body moving in front of her.

"You're coming back to me love." he said more as a statement than a question, his only hand going to her cheek pushing her hair from her face. She nodded walking passed him, locking the cell again. His hand wrapping around the frigid metal bars, watching her gather her belongings and walk out of the station. "Good." he muttered to nobody.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the deal with this thingy, if I have time toor get inspired to continue this I will. That's a big maybe folks. But because I'm such a nice person each chapter (if there is anymore) will end in a way where it can be both continued and or left alone. I don't particularly enjoy cliffhangers, I doubt any of you enjoy them either. Hope you enjoyed this! **

**HASTA LA PASTA!**


End file.
